Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru
Meine Archive Könntest du die bitte auch löschen? Dann wäre es vollbracht. [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|'(Talk)']] [[w:c:de:Layout-Team|''Layout-Team]] 15:30, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Okay, ich werde mich darum kümmern. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 17:15, 14. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Warum kommst du net mehr ins ICQ? Toa Hagah Norik 11:39, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Weil ich in letzter Zeit einfach keine so große Lust mehr zum chatten habe. Ich bin im Moment (leider) nur noch "selten" im WWW unterwegs (1 Stunde pro Tag etwa) - und diese Zeit nutz ich, der ich nun einmal nicht multitaskingfähig bin (was bedeutet, dass Dinge wie chatten UND GLEICHZEITIG dann auch noch schriftstellerische Tätigkeiten bei mir einfach nicht drin sind) eben lieber zum schreiben. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 11:49, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) SCHÖNE SOMMERFERIEN, WARURU!!! Ich hab gesehen, du bist der einzige der an diesem Tage überhaupt on war, deswegen wollt ich dir mal so das mal sagen ^^. Naja, hatte zwar eh keinen Grund, weil du ja 20 bist und keine Sommerferien mehr hast (Glaub ich) und so, aber trodzdem wünsch ich dir schönen Sommer! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kan']] 30px 20:47, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Danke Nikolai (ja, ich vermiss sie schon sehr, "meine" Sommerferien - auch wenn's bei uns noch gar nicht soweit ist ;)) Ich wünsche dir auch schöne Ferien. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 08:40, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) 'DU HATTEST GEBURTSTAG???' Herzlichen Glückwunsch :D [[Benutzer:Toa-Nikolai|[[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 30px]] 15:03, 6. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke für die Löschung Die Überschrift sagt es schon, DANKE dafür, dass du die Seite "Karzahnis Guide to the Universe" gelöscht hast! Gresh18 09:33, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hi Waruru. Ich wollte dich und Jade mal fragen,ob ihr einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere darstellen wollt,also so als Dankeschön für die gute Zeit hier im Wiki :) Das blöde aber bisher ist,das die beiden erst in den späteren Geschichten auftauchen,Xion sogar erst zum Schluss,aber dafür übernehmen sie eine der wichtigsten Aufgabenfür Urba Nui! thumb|middle Wenn du einen dieser beiden Charaktere darstellen möchtest,kannst du mir ja einfach Bescheid sagen ;) Also,bis denne I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 18:07, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe Jadek schon danach gefragt, aber er antwortet komischerweise nicht und tut es auch nicht. Daher frage ich dich: Könntest du bitte alle Seiten, die auf "Suche nach der Maske der Zeit" enden, löschen? Diese findest du hier. Gresh18 09:32, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'tschuldige, aber die "Suche nach der Maske"-Seiten findest du auf diesem Link NICHT. Habe mich vertan... Gresh18 09:33, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @ Gresh18: Tut mir leid, dass ich mich erst jetzt melde (hab im Augenblick wenig Zeit zum on gehen). Ich werde mich aber so bald als möglich darum kümmern, wenn ich kann, schon morgen. Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 20:05, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke! Und ich kann mich gedulden, kein Problem. Gresh18 10:02, 22. Aug. 2010 (UTC) @ TdL: Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt zum antworten komme. Klar möchte ich eine Rolle in deiner Geschichte! Könntest du mir diesbezüglich aber bitte noch mal die Profile deiner beiden Lieblinge verlinken bzw. mir nochmal ihre Namen nennen? (Also, eigentlich ja nur einen Namen. Den von Xion weiß ich ja nämlich schon XD...) Viele Grüße [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 19:38, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem ;) Xion hat bereits ein Profil,auch wenn noch nicht sehr viel drinsteht,das wird erst im Laufe der Geschichte geklärt.Tokra hat noch kein Profil,das muss ich noch erstellen.Nur eins kann ich dir schonmal im vorraus sagen:Beide werden eine der wichtigsten Rollen um die Rettung Urba Nuis spielen... Mehr kann ich dir ja irgendwann mal über ICQ verraten,nur,ich möchte halt noch nicht die ganze Spannung auflösen^^ I-[[Benutzer:Toa der Legenden|'Thyzon']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Toa der Legenden|'Arkady']] 19:49, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) 'Hallo Waruru;-)' ''mein Gesamtwerk 1; '„The Agori Empire“ The curse of the Protodermis' ist fertig;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Godfried von Breen']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Der Drache des Ostens']] (Und täglich grüßt der Admin) 14:48, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Archive In deinen Diskussionsarchiven befinden sich vieeele tote Links ist mir gerade aufgefallen. Du darfst jetzt wählen, ob ich sie löschen soll, oder ob du die Links entfernst. Ich wäre für eine schnelle Antwort sehr dankbar. Schaust du demnächst mal wieder in ICQ? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 10:58, 31. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hallo Bima, also meinetwegen kannst du die kompletten Diskussionsarchive ruhig "weghauen" (ist wahrscheinlich weniger aufwändig, als die ganzen einzelnen toten Links zu löschen.) Ja, sobald ich wieder einmal etwas mehr Zeit habe. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 07:43, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Okay, dann tue ich das. Du bist dann eher abends on, wenn du on kommst, oder? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog/Admin) 08:38, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Du hast es erfasst XD. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 10:02, 2. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Aktiv? Hey, Waruru :) Lange nichts mehr von dir gehört. Wirst du hier wieder aktiver werden? [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 17:04, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hey du, ;) ich habe es mir zumindest vorgenommen, hier wieder aktiver zu werden. Ob und vor allem wann kann ich aktuell jedoch noch nicht sagen. LG 19:51, 2. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Sind doch schon mal gute Nachrichten :) Ich werde auch mal wieder an meiner Story weiterschreiben und hoffe natürlich, hier noch öfter ein paar Bearbeitungen von dir zu sehen :D [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'The Legend of']] [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] (Talk/Page/Blog) 07:58, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wie schön es doch ist, solche Zeilen zu lesen, und in der Tat: Ich kann mich eurem Schreiber-Duo nur anschließen und verspreche hiermit ebenfalls, ein wenig mehr Aktivität aufweisen zu können, sobald die Zeit es mir natürlich erlaubt. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 14:13, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin jetzt zwar auch in einer höheren Schule und so aber wenn ich Zeit und Lust habe werde ich vielleicht das ein oder andere Kapitel auch veröffentlichen.. Werden wir sehen. Ber cool dass es aktiver wird! Pahrak08 (Diskussion) 20:38, 14. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Da kann man doch tatsächlich nur noch meinen, dass das Toa-of-Wiki FanFiction ein einsamer Karavan ist, der seinen steilen Weg nach oben entlang fährt! Jedenfalls, auch deine Aktivität kann mir als Administrator nur ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern. [[User:Gresh18|'Gresh']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Gresh18|'1']][[Benutzer Blog:Gresh18|'8']] (Admin) 11:01, 31. Jan. 2011 (UTC) 10:18, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Aktivität? Hi Waruru, nachdem ich ja jetzt wieder hier aktiv bin und einige andere auch meinten, sie würden darüber nachdenken, wollte ich mal fragen, ob du vielleicht auch mal eine Rückkehr ins Wiki in Betracht ziehen würdest... [[Benutzer: Garrzo|'Garrzo''']] 18:06, 18. Okt. 2014 (UTC)